Both professional and amateur athletes often wear athletic gloves to enhance gripping. In football, for example, wide receivers, tight ends, running backs, and others whose performance depends upon the ability to effectively grip the football often wear gloves to enhance their grip on the football. Conventional athletic gloves do not typically perform other functions in addition to enhancing grip.